I Will Not Forgive You!!
10th Box: I Will Not Forgive You!! (私は貴様を許さない！！, Watashi wa Kisama o Yurusanai!!) is the tenth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Unzen is contacted by Yobuko, who reports the mission's failure, confirming that both Yoshinogari and Kunisaki were intercepted by Medaka as well. Unzen expresses his amazement, but simply orders Yobuko to hit Medaka three times if she gets hit herself, identifying Medaka as the type to turn the other cheek. Yobuko goes on to tell Unzen what Zenkichi had told her, that the ones protected were the Enforcers, as he and Akune can both defend themselves, and Kikaijima is under the protection of the Swimming Club. She dismisses it as a bluff, but states that the really amazing thing is that Medaka was able to resolve the conflict with no one from either party getting hurt. After hearing this, Unzen loses his temper and crushes his phone. Declaring his intent to destroy Medaka, he blows a hole in the music room's wall, before sarcastically questioning Shiranui as to whether she intends to stop him. Seeing that he is the only Enforcer capable of waging war against Medaka, Unzen tells Onigase to pass on the message that all members of the Public Morals Committee are to leave school immediately. In the Student Council office, Medaka demonstrates Unzen's revealed weapon, the super ball, to the others. Though they are skeptical at first, they are quickly convinced after seeing the super ball in action. Unzen interrupts and commends her for discovering his weapon and copying it so quickly. He discreetly locks the door and drops all his super balls onto the floor, saying that they are mere toys now that they have been discovered. Unzen approaches Medaka with open arms, and tells her that they should get along, as both of them are beasts. Unzen praises Medaka for seeing good in everyone, but states that her view is unfair; if she likes humans then she must like all the bad things about humans as well. If she doesn't like it all, she doesn't like humans totally. Unzen states that he never though justice was greater than evil, and all he is doing is tying people to the rules. Unzen concludes that since he hates the bad side of humans, he also hates the good side as well. Listening to Unzen speak, Zenkichi admits that he can't agree nor deny the younger boy's claims, while thinking to himself that he can't figure out what Unzen is trying to do. Unzen points out that in comparison, Medaka's saintliness is anything but, and proceeds to lock the windows. After he has finished, Medaka claims he is wrong on two points, the first being that she has never thought of herself as a saint. Before she states the second however, Medaka realizes that the super balls Unzen dropped earlier were actually filled with gunpowder, and cries out for everyone to evacuate. Unzen laments that he has been found out, but states that it is too late. Pulling out several boxes of matches, he rebukes Akune and Mogana Kikaijima as they try to convince him to stop, and then asks Medaka what she will do. As Medaka tries to ask him to stop, Unzen cuts her off and detonates his bombs. After Unzen blows up the Student Council office, Hyūga hears the commotion and questions Moji about it. When they both realize where the noise came from, they both brush it off as Medaka simply being up to her usual antics. Within the rubble of the office, Unzen manages to kick his way out. He dusts off his protective suit and checks the damage, noticing that the explosion was not as big as planned. He realizes that Medaka, in the short time she had, threw water on some of the bombs, kicked some out the window, and then sheltered her fellow members in lockers. Unzen is amazed by Medaka's abilities, but laughs it off and proclaims that they are back to square one as Medaka stated that she did not want to fight. Medaka orders him to shut up, surprising him, as Medaka finally loses her temper and enters War God Mode. Unzen reel back in instinctive fear, and stares in shock as Medaka explains to him that she is no saint. Akune asks Zenkichi when the last time Medaka entered such a state was, who answers that it was in the summer of seventh grade, three years previous. Zenkichi labels it as Medaka's fourth trump card, and tells Unzen that he is finished. Though Unzen begins to look nervous, he still attacks with several of his super balls, only for Medaka to strike him in the chest with enough force to make him cough up blood. Medaka expresses her pleasure that Unzen is wearing protective gear, as it means she can punch him more than once. Characters in Order of Appearance #Myouri Unzen #Hansode Shiranui #Harigane Onigase #Fue Yobuko #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Mogana Kikaijima #Umumichi Yakushima (flashback) #Sotsu Tanegashima (flashback) #Kouki Akune #Medaka Kurokami #Rankaku Yoshinogari #Kanraku Kunisaki #Habataki Hyūga #Mahibi Moji #Zen Ureshino #Seijaku Ibusuki #Konkei Yufuin #Kyousai Usa #Mokuyou Tosu #Nengi Nakatsu #Mari Imari (flashback) #Isagi Isahaya (flashback) #Kizashi Yuubaru (flashback) Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Medaka manages to cover the other members of the Student Council with a rug to save them from Unzen's explosion. In the manga, she sheltered her fellow members in lockers. *In the anime, Medaka's punch sends Unzen far further than in the manga, sending him crashing through the building and coming out the other end. Category:Episodes